A Glimpse to the Past
by Anna Black
Summary: Please don't read this! It completely sucks! Do NOT judge my writing through this story! Lily's diary from Hogwarts. She's liking James, but she complains about Snape, too. This was before I read a lot of Snape fic, so he's a jerk. I could kick myself.
1. September 22nd - Dear James ...

September 22nd – First Day of Autumn

September 22nd – First Day of AutumnHogwarts

Gryffindor Tower 

Dear James, 

You are receiving the first page of my new Journal. I know you're a journal, but to make it less sissy-sounding, I'm calling you James. You share your name with a boy whom I've met recently. He's a Gryffindor with me and I think he's cute. Kinda. Maybe. My thoughts are always so mixed up that I can never be sure of what I'm thinking. Yet I plan on spilling my innermost thoughts onto your pages, so I would naturally die if he found out that James Potter (the boy I think is cute) is the one I adore. He was the one who gave you to me, as a matter of fact. He's SO generous. We were the only ones left who didn't have any Plum Pudding on our plates at dinner the other night. It turns out it was both our favorite's and there was only enough left for one person. He let me have it! I couldn't thank him enough. I did notice him sneak some off of his friend's plate later, though. He had long black hair accompanied by a twinkle in his eyes, which can only mean one thing: mischief. I think Headmaster Dumbledore will have a hard time with them.

I have to put away, now. Erudite Sphinx is giving me funny looks.

Lily Evans


	2. September 30th - Musings

September 30th-First Day of Rosh HashanahHogwarts

G. Tower

Dear James,

I learned a little bit more about your human side today. It seems that your dad and mum are wizards, which means you're what they call a "Pure-Blood." I'm what they call a "Mud-Blood" (both my parents are Muggles). A guy named Severus Snape keeps calling me that. He's in Slytherin, which explains the fact that he's an asshole.

I have decided that I shall only write in you on holidays. Then every time I release myself, I can feel like somewhere, someone is celebrating it. It will also make my knowledge greater about the world. I want to travel a lot when I grow up and get a job. Maybe … (dream faze) … James and I can get a job together. We could get married and have a kid. If it was a girl I'd want to call her Katie. A boy- Harry. There would be a relationship between our first initials. JKL or HiJkL. Lily Potter … What am I saying?!? You could be kidnapped and read!! My life would be ruined!! I think for a precaution I'll give James a nickname. You'll know when I do. 

One more thing … I think Snape actually likes me. Shudders take over my body when I think about it. He always tries to sit by me in the classes we have together. He lends me ingredients in Potions. It feels weird. But why would he call me a Mud-Blood? I don't like it.

Lily Evans


	3. October 9th - Nicknames

October 9th – Yom Kippur

October 9th – Yom KippurHogwarts

Charms Classroom

Dear James,

Did I ever tell you that I'm in my third year? I heard Prongs talking with his friends in the common room last Tuesday. They were talking in code, I think. I heard enough to know who had what nickname. Prongs is _his _nickname. Padfoot is a guy named Sirius (long black hair). Remus Lupin is Moony. Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail. Peter is kind of strange. He gives me the creeps. Oh well. It's kind of like the chills around Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Speaking of goons, I saw the funniest thing happen to them the other day. Crabbe and Goyle are like bodyguards for Malfoy, and Snape hangs around them, even though they're four years ahead of them. He's so skilled in Dark Arts, and I guess that makes up for it. Well, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were walking to the Great Hall for dinner when the Slytherin Creeps bumped (sort of) into MWP&P. I was laughing with 'em and they called me a … you know. Prongs got really upset and started cussing them out. Malfoy (who's a Quidditch member of the Slytherin team. Prongs is one of ours. He's a chaser.) finally couldn't take it anymore (besides, he was running out of names) and pulled out his wand. MWP&P were faster though and hit all four of the S's square in the face with some awful hexes. It was practically fifteen minutes until a teacher came and performed the counter curses. MWP&P got detentions, despite my pleas with Professor McGonagall. I tried to apologize, but they wouldn't hear of it. "It's our pleasure," Prongs told me. It makes me wonder if he would do anything for me …

Lily Evans

P.S. –

The reason I'm writing here is because Flitwick made us try the Hiding Charm on something personal. You went down Prongs's shirt! He didn't even feel you! I had to explain to him why I was sticking my hand down his back. He seemed thrilled that I was writing in you. 


	4. October 29th - Halloween Begins

October 29th – Daylight Saving Time Ends

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, NOT own Harry Potter. Only Erudite Sphinx is my own. Don't forget Freesia!!

***

October 29th – Daylight Saving Time EndsHogwarts

G. Tower

Dear James, 

I know it's not really a holiday, but I really want to tell you something!! For Halloween, Hogwarts is having a dance. It was announced a week ago. Erudite is in charge of photos (she's a shutter-bug freak). Sirius is (should I have said Pad foot?) in charge of music. A girl named Freesia is helping him and here's the most exciting part! Prongs and I are in charge of decorations! The only awful part is that Snape is too. Blech, I say. Barf, says Prongs. But all Snape does is criticize! He doesn't even work! Just criticizes. Nothing else! I also think I caught him looking up my robes when I was on a ladder and he was holding it steady for me. Prongs say him too, I think. His cheeks went red with fury. Besides, he almost stepped down off his ladder even though he had plenty of paint. Snape's a real jerk. One of these days, I hope he comes close to his end and is scared to death. He deserves it. Sometimes I think Prongs wants it too. Could it be that he wants me as well? Who am I kidding?! We're friends, that's all. We'll probably never be anything else.

Just a minute … someone's knocking …

OH MY GOD! That was Prongs! He just asked me to go to the dance! Naturally, I accepted. Hell, I might as well write it. I LOVE JAMES POTTER! DESPERATELY! It's strange. Life, I mean. See you on Halloween!

Lily Evans


	5. October 31st (dinner)- A Misunderstandin...

October 31st – Halloween

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling! If you think I am, go give yourself a CAT scan!! Please, don't anyone sue me!

Thanks: Thanks to those two people who've reviewed so far: Arnarnia and Meg_abeachbabe. Thanx so much!! Come on people!! Pleez read!!

October 31st – Halloween Hogwarts

Great Hall (dinner time!)

Dear James,

Last time I told you I loved Prongs desperately. Disregard that. I HATE Prongs desperately. Here's why …

I was wandering around looking for him. I wanted to know what he was wearing so I could match. I found him, all right. With his arms around another girl! Of course, he stammered and tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. Typical. I never should've trusted him. The only thing he's done for me is – give you to me, let me have the last of the Plum Pudding, take on S's for me, cuss out Malfoy for me, ask me out to the dance, turn red at Snape when he looked up my robes … is this list too long, I ask you? What have I done for him? Plea for him not to be given detention and accept his invitation. That's a short list. If I forgive him, would it make us even? How I wish you could answer me back. 

One more thing. After hearing about our fight, Snape asked if he could accompany me to the dance. I told him I would if he'd wash his hair.

Lily Evans


End file.
